Question: $\left(x - 3\right)\left(-7x - 9\right) = \ ?$
$= x \cdot \left(-7x - 9\right) - 3 \cdot \left(-7x - 9\right)$ $= \left( x \cdot -7x \right) + \left( x \cdot -9 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -7x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= -7x^2 + \left( x \cdot -9 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -7x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= -7x^2 + \left( -9x + 21x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= -7x^2 + 12x + \left( -3 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= -7x^2 + 12x + 27$